Siempre a tu lado
by irazue13
Summary: Kagome y Sesshomaru hicieron una promesa la cual la cumplirán sin importar lo que suceda.


**Los personajes no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi .**

* * *

Recostado en una cama matrimonial se encontraba un hombre de unos 45 años aproximadamente, con una cara de cansancio, mirando como su esposa se acurrucaba en su pecho, reclamándole que vaya al hospital.

-por favor ve al hospital-pidió la pelinegra aun abrazada de el.

-no, sabes que no iré-respondió acariciando el cabello de su hermosa mujer aunque ella ya tenia 38 años, seguía igual de hermosa o mas que cuando la conoció.

-por favor te le estoy pidiendo-

-no iré-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque no lo necesito-

-¡claro que si! ¡Estas enfermo!-grito ya cayéndole una lagrimillas por su rostro.

-¿y?-

-¿Cómo que y?-dijo ya levantando su rostro para mirarlo al frente-dime ¿Qué hago yo si tu te mueres?-

-nada vivir tu vida-le da un beso en la frente.

-sabes que si te mueres yo no seguiré viviendo-

-¿acaso vas a dejar a nuestro hijo solo?-

-y tu ¿nos dejaras a nosotros sin ti?-

-ya llego mi hora-dice mirándola con ternura.

-¡NO! ¡ eso no es verdad! Aun eres muy joven , tienes 45 tienes mas por que vivir-

-lo se pero ya no se puede hacer mas-

-claro que si ve al medico-

-no hay cura-

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-

-soy medico ¿Qué ya te olvidaste?-le dice con burla.

-claro que no pero podr…- no pude terminar decir nada por que el me callo con un dedo suyo en mi boca.

-créeme que si se podía hacer algo ya lo estaría haciendo, cariño-

Bajando la cabeza responde- ya lo se, pero yo…yo…-soltando mas lagrimas-¡no quiero que te mueras ¡-

-shh-dice acariciando su rostro-no llores, solo aprovechemos ahora que estoy-

-si pero no por mucho, por que después me dejaras-ella dice,pero el agarra la mano de ella un poco fuerte.

-¡no digas eso! Yo nunca te dejare ¿acaso ya olvidaste nuestra promesa?-le pregunto un poco enojado.

-no no la olvide-dice abrazándose mas a el- me acuerdo que estábamos sentados en la sombra de un árbol cuando te dije que estaba embarazada y…- pero tubo que callar al ver que el iba a seguir.

-que tu madre quería que nos casemos pero yo te dije que no…por que ese contrato decía hasta que la muerte nos separe , cosa que yo no iba permitir ya que por mas que uno de nosotros…-ahora el callaba para escuchar como ella terminaba su frase.

-hayamos muerto, seguiríamos a nuestro lado hasta que el otro se reúna para así estar juntos par siempre incluso después-ahora ambos lo dijeron.-**de la muerte, seguir amándose, para luego reencarnar y reunirse de nuevo y estar juntos siempre sin importar quienes se interpongan-**

-te amo sesshomaru- dice la pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos perdiéndose en esos ámbares que amaba con locura.

-yo también te amo kagome-diciendo esto la besa con tantos sentimientos, tristeza, pasión, ternura y sobre todo amor.

Así estuvieron un buen rato abrazándose y besándose el no era de esos tipo de hombre sentimental pero ella era la única que lo hacia comportarse así.

Kagome se quedo dormida en su pecho como tantas veces lo hacia, hace mas de 20 años juntos. El solo la miraba admirando su belleza sin igual acariciando su pelo para decir- te amo mas que nada en este mundo… recuerda la promesa –diciendo esto le besa en la frente solando una lagrima para abrazar mas fuerte a su mujer cerrando los ojos para dar su ultimo respiro.

A la mañana siguiente kagome despierta, soltando un bostezo mirando a su esposo, no porque se hayan casado sino por el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro.

-sessh- lo llama moviéndolo un poco- cariño… despierta-esta ves le dio un beso, es ahí cuando noto que el estaba frió, con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, lo mueve un poco mas –sesshomaru despierta por favor- le dice secándose las lagrimas que salían sin control alguno, pero al ver que no respondía solo se rompió a llorar con mas fuerza abrazándolo -¿Por qué ¿ ¿Ah? Sesshomaru ¿Por qué no me dijiste que morirías a noche?¿porque?... te amo … -

Ahora ella se encontraba en el cementerio junto con su hijo, que tiene 20 años es alto de cabello plateado y ojos ámbares fiel retrato a su padre pero con la personalidad de ella amable, cariñoso pero cuando se enoja es peor de lo que era su padre.

Ambos lloraban en silencio para ver como terminaban de enterrarlo. Su hijo se acerca hasta quedar frente a su tumba y dejar una flor.

Luego fue kagome, quien también le dejo una flor- cariño te amo como a nadie en este mundo…siempre estaremos juntos para cumplir nuestra promesa.

_**Un mes después…**_

Kagome se encontraba saliendo de su trabajo con una cara seria, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza absoluta, solo quería llegar a su casa para hacerle la comida a su hijo y poder dormir y soñar con el. Estaba cruzando la calle cuando un auto pasaba a toda velocidad ella no se dio cuenta hasta escuchar la bocina pero no pudo reaccionar solo sintió como alguien la jalaba sacándola justo antes que el auto pasara, se voltio para ver quien era la que la salvo pero no había nadie absolutamente nadie, se toco la parte de brazo donde la habían agarrado, sintiendo una calidez absoluta, para luego seguir su camino.

Pero lo que ella no se percataba es que tenia alguien quien siempre la seguía y cuidaba de ella hasta donde se lo permitían, no se podía ver, era una figura de un hombre transparente que las seguía a todos la lados.

Llego a su casa hizo la comida dejando una notita a su hijo que decía:_te dejo la comida ya hecha solo calentada yo ya comí… cariño-_

Se baño se puso su pijama y se fue acostar dejando salir sus lagrimas como tantas veces hacia en la noche – espero soñar contigo de nuevo amor-susurro para luego dormir.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así kagome?-_preguntaba ese alguien que estaba con ella-_ya te regañare en tus sueños amor-_decía el espíritu de sesshomaru.

_**2 meses después:**_

Kagome había empeorado de salud notablemente ya que no comía muy seguido y se la pasaba durmiendo todo el tiempo, se encontraba sentada en su oficina cuando llego su jefe.

Era un hombre alto, de piel morena, cabellos azabaches, y ojos azules, venia con una hermosa sonrisa.

-buen día Kagome-saluda alegremente mientras se sienta.

-buenos-contesta siguiendo con la vista en su lapto.

-uy uy que humor que tenemos –

-¿Qué necesita?-

El le cierra la lapto para que le prestara mas atención, el sabia que ella se volvió mas fría y solitaria desde la muerte de su marido, pero ya lo tenia que superar según el.

-mírame kag-dice en un tono serio.

Fija su vista en el -¿Qué sucede?-

-solo quería invitarte a salir hoy ¿Qué te parece?-

-no gracias no quiero salir-

-pero necesitas salir, no te la puedes pasar todo el día en el trabajo y en tu casa-

-si puedo y lo hago-

-pero no es bueno para tu salud-

-¿y que hay con eso?-

-¿Cómo que hay? puedes morir-

-tonterías-

-claro que no! – le grita enojado y un poco dolido- yo no quiero que te mueras-

-koga ¿Por qué no quieres que yo muera?-

-por que te amo y lo sabes muy bien te lo dije cuando te conocí, pero vos me dijiste que amabas mas a tu marido, pero ahora el esta muerto y yo quiero ocupar tu corazón y cuidarte –

-si me acuerdo perfectamente lo que te dije, pero yo aun sigo amándolo-dice con una tristeza, de que le hallan hecho acordar de la muerte de Sesshomaru, pero al ver que el iba a decir algo se le adelanto- y lo seguiré haciendo incluso después que muera mi alma lo seguirá amándo-diciendo esto se levanta tomando sus cosas para irse a su casa, dejando a un hombre con la cabeza a gacha soltando unas lagrimas por saber que nunca estaría con ella, ella le pertenecía solamente a Sesshomaru.

Esa escena fue precencida por el espíritu de sesshomaru mirando con celos al hombre que estaba hay y también con resignación el estaba muerto ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella necesitaba a alguien así no deterioraría mas su salud –_ahh kagome ¿Por qué no te cuidas? que mujer mas caprichosa –_dice frunciendo el seño.

_**1 mes después:**_

Se encuentra kagome acostada en su cama mirando como su hijo le tomaba la mano regañándola por no cuidarse, pero ella solo se limito a contestarle.

-cuando encuentres a la persona que ames con toda tu alma , te darás cuenta por que lo hice cariño te amo mucho ¿sabes?-dice regalándole una sonrisa.

-si lo se pero eres una terca, madre te amo-ella le da un beso en la frente y luego sonreír como anteriormente, así empieza a cerrar los ojos soltando el ultimo aliento, dejando a su hijo llorando en silencio pero sonriendo sabiendo que ellos estarán de nuevo juntos.

Kagome se encontraba en un lugar extraño era todo blanco no había nada, siguió caminando viendo que había un luz , al llegar pudo ver como un jardín llenos de flores y rosas que a ella le gusta, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fue ver a una persona de espalda a ella conocía muy bien esa persona, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

-que mujer mas terca…- le dijo esa persona con una voz muy masculina y grave.

-si igual que tu Sesshomaru-al decir esto el se da la vuelta sonriendo para luego abrazarla y besarla con amor-te amo… sessh-

-yo también te amo- ambos siguieron con sus besos

Así es tuvieron 20 años, ese lugar tan perfecto, pero un día sesshomaru desapareció dejando a kagome sola de nuevo en ese lugar, pero ella también desapareció a las dos semana.

_**19 años después:**_

Se encontraba un hombre alto de pelo corto hasta sus hombros, ojos ámbares que reflejaban frialdad. Caminaba por las calles de Tokio tranquilamente hasta que tropezó con una joven alta, de cuerpo delgado pero con curvas pelo largo y rizado y unos ojos marrones.

-perdone –dijo la pelinegra.

-ten más cuidado-respondió el ojidorado, siguiendo su camino.

-¿ahh?- ella se quedo viendo como el seguía su camino, para luego retomar el suyo.

Pero ellos se volvieron a cruzar varias veces en toda una semana, hasta que la pelinegra un día lo invito a tomar un café.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunta educadamente.

-sexshumaru y ¿usted?-

-ahome-

Así se la pasaron hablando toda la tarde hasta que el no se contuvo mas y la beso, no sabia por que le parecía tan familiar ese beso, ni por que desde que la vio su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte, eso mismo pasa con ella, cuando se separaron volvieron a besarse de nuevo, pero en ese beso paso algo muy curioso ambos comenzaron a recordar cosas, con ellos como protagonistas, recordaron su primera cita y su primer beso, la vez que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma y sobre toda las cosas su promesa.

-mmm ¿con que ahora sos Ahome ?-dice el ojidorado sonriendo burlonamente.

-ja no te burles mucho el tuyo es Sexshumaru-sonríe mientras lo abraza mas.

-eso no importa, lo importante es que estamos juntos para siempre, ganándole a la muerte y a los demás que se interpongan-

-si amor-

Así se volvieron a besar con tanto amor como en su vida pasada lo hicieron, amándose con locura para permanecer juntos por siempre .

-_**te**_**_ amo_-** dijeron a la ves, para comenzar otra vida juntos...

**fin.**


End file.
